Will the Games Ever End
by KatLou
Summary: The war has ended and Panem is in a stable state. The districts are working together to survive and life looks bright. But what happens when an old agreement is brought up and it seems like the old ways will never be lost?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story on fanfiction so let me know what you guys think! I would love to hear your comments!_

_I own nothing, credit goes to Suzanne Collins._

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Ding! I look at the jungle surrounding me, each sector encasing a horror that could end my life, or Peeta's. I have to find Peeta. Why did I allow them to separate us? Ding! Ding! Tick tock this is a clock. The bell chimes out over the arena, soon the lightning will hit the tree. <em>

_"PEETA!"_

_Ding! Ding! I stumble through to jungle trying to find him. _

_"PEETA!" Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding…..._

Ding! Ding! I awake in a panic, blinded by the mid morning sun. I open my eyes just enough to assure myself that I am in my room in district twelve, not in the arena. Taking a deep breath, my heart rate slows. It was only a dream. But as usual, the knowledge that the Hunger Games are over does nothing to keep the nightmares from plaguing my sleep. They come, every night, like clockwork.

It has been six months since the war has ended. Under Paylor's guidance Panem is beginning to heal. The districts are rebuilding themselves to be self-sufficient and trade has been established in place of quotas. Kids are learning different trades. Some learn medicine, others agriculture. They teach whatever is needed to keep our new country afloat. Maybe Plutarch was right; this is the sweet period, when everyone is determined to be better. Perhaps we can revert to the old days where there was enough for everyone. They tell us that kids won't have to starve because of the greed of others. There will be no more war. We might be able to live in peace. They say that this could be it; the evolution of mankind. I sigh. I wish that I could think that way but two too many trips to the Hunger Games has the tendency to turn one into a permanent pacifist.

The doorbell rings again as I make my way down the stairs. Curiosity overcoming my annoyance, I puzzle at who could be on the other side of the door. I very rarely get visitors anymore. The after war media frenzy died down four months ago so now the only people who show up on my door step are Greasy Sae and the occasional child who was dared to ring the Mockingjay's doorbell. Oh, and Peeta, but he doesn't bother with anything as formal as doorbells. He just lets himself in. As I open the door I immediately recognize the boys in front of me to be Paylor's soldiers. They wear the uniform of the rebels along with a special pin denoting their direct involvement in the post war effort. Aside from the matching uniforms they are complete opposites. One is dark, short, and wears a smile that is rarely seen on anyone that saw the horrors of war. The other is tall and fair but has an expression far more appropriate for a man with his occupation. Looking at them I recall that the army has been traveling to all the districts, aiding in anyway they are needed, but for the life of me I cannot imagine why they are paying me a visit.

"Katniss Everdeen?" the short one asks, the gleeful expression still gracing his features.

"Yes," I respond wearily. This time it is the tall one that speaks.

"The reason we are here Ms. Everdeen, is because it appears that as a settlement of war, all of the victors took a vote. A vote to determine how the capital people were to be tried." I look back at him, with what I can only presume is a confused look because he speaks again.

" As you are aware this vote agreed on the punishment fit for the capital people. And seeing how the country is now stable, it is time for the capital to pay for their actions." What he is saying does not make any sense. I search my brain for this so called vote and yet nothing is coming to mind. I know that there was a period that I was grief stricken by Prim's death. But I remember very little from this time. The only thing that I remember clearly is shooting an arrow through Coin's heart, and President Snow's bubbling laughter and he was trampled to death.

"Ms. Everdeen?" asks the fair one, bringing me out of my flashback, "Do you understand what I am saying?" I begin to shake my head no when a voice comes from behind the soldiers. I look and see Peeta, accompanied by two soldiers like my own. He walks up the remainder of the path to my door and stops before me.

"Katniss," he says looking at me. My eyes meet his but instead of the pure loving gaze that I've grown so used to, I find it mixed with hard, fierce anger. I break his stare and notice a small scar that runs above his crystal blue eyes. I remember that scar. It came from the same weapon that took my little sister from me. I look back into Peeta's angry gaze and the memory comes flooding back complemented by Peeta's words.

"We voted on the capital's punishment Katniss. We voted and the majority decided it for sure." I see the images, the surviving victors sitting around a table casting their votes for the future. I see Peeta's burned hands his singed brows. He votes no, as does Annie and Beetee. Johanna and Enobaria say yes, with no hesitation. Peeta tries to persuade everyone that it's wrong. We can't have one last symbolic Games. That this is what ruined us to begin with. Haymitch votes with me. Peeta's voice carries out, but this time, not in my mind.

"They are here to take us to the capital. They have decided to act on our vote," he says harshly, more harshly than I have heard him speak in a long while. And it only takes me a second to understand why. I see the six again. I feel everyone's eyes on me. I vote yes. Then, without a lick of irony, the dark boy utters words that I had thought were extinct. This time there is no smile when he says,

"Let the 76th Hunger Games begin." A cold chill runs the length of my body. I look for reassurance but Peeta won't meet my eyes. And for the first time since the end of the war, I allow myself to consider that, the decision I made was terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry this is so short, but i'm just setting the stage for the big plot right now. This is mainly going to be a Peeta and Katniss story so sorry Gale lovers. He will be in this just not as a main role. Anyway, Suzanne Collins owns these characters. _

* * *

><p>"The trains work again. That's how Peeta and I will be going back to the capital. We make our way through District Twelve, in an uncomfortable silence. I've never been good with words or one for small talk but I expected Peeta to make conversation. Out of the side of my eye I glance at him. He still radiates anger and annoyance. I look away feeling ashamed, he has always been superior in character. I should have known then that when Peeta voted no, voting any other way would be unethical.<p>

"Peeta?" I say reproachfully. He looks at me. I realize that I have no idea what to say to him. We have come so far since we have been back here in twelve. We have grown to be friends, comforting each other through nightmares and flashbacks. I can talk to him about the Hunger Games and the war now without him believing that I am a mutt. A little while after the end of the war a team of specialists came up with a serum to cure Peeta's hijacking. He knows the truth now even though sometimes he still asks questions about a shiny memory.

"Listen I-" I began but was interrupted by Haymitch who sauntered over to us, oblivious to the tension.

"You guys ready for a little bit of revenge? I hear that we, being survivors, can each add a little bit of our games to this one. I know what I want to bring to the party, but you two? Well, I'll leave that up to you guys, however, might I suggest the wolf mutts, or the monkeys, or maybe the-" Haymitch stopped only now sensing the tension between us.

"I was only trying to help. What's with the two of you? Ohh, did I interrupt a romantic moment?" he walked off laughing hysterically. That was a low bow even for Haymitch. I assume that he had a lapse in the "no alcohol policy" and was drunker than well, his usual self. He probably wouldn't remember that comment but I would, and so would Peeta. Our relationship has been complicated as of late. We are friends but sometimes, when he comforts me after a nightmare or smiles at my irritability, to looks at me like I'm not broken, but the strongest person he knows; I can't help feeling that thing that I felt so long ago during the Quarter Quell. I want to tell him, but I never know what to say. Our eyes meet and I see Peeta sigh. Normal was never part of our relationship. Recently though, I had hoped that it could be. That possibility seems to be gone though now. How could we get back to a good place when he will be reminded of what a despicable person I am for the next couple of months. He speaks before I can,

"I'm sorry I was so cross with you earlier. I understand that you weren't the only one who voted for this and I think I understand why you did. I am not so much mad at you as I am at the situation. Just when I thought that things could really get better, that people could get better, this is brought back up. It's a cycle Katniss and I had really hoped that I could help end it; that we could help end it."

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. That, however pathetic, is the only thing I said because there wasn't anything else to say. He was right, about all of it. He gives me a small smile, takes my hand and leads me up to the platform. The train will be here soon to take us to the capital. It really is a cycle and I've been here before. Twice. Only this time as I ascend the steps to the train, my hand still in Peeta's, my thoughts aren't of the ones I leave behind. There is no one left to leave. This time I am thinking of the people I am going to meet, and the lives of the twenty four capital kids who's lives I am about to help destroy. And I hate myself for it.


End file.
